


Lunar phase

by DeborahPalaiologos



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29404833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeborahPalaiologos/pseuds/DeborahPalaiologos
Summary: Simply put, the two successfully solved the misunderstanding of each other and were happy together.  Of course, this is the story after this.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Viserys Targaryen
Kudos: 2





	Lunar phase

I  
Fatalite  
她从烈焰的幻影里看见了他们的未来，心情仿佛深海般沉郁，爱意却如暗流般汹涌。  
II  
Prophecy  
「你愿意为了爱人，选择牺牲自我吗？」  
女巫微笑着问，丑陋的脸庞上露出诡异的笑容，在昏暗的烛火下看起来分外可怖。  
「什么意思？」Viserra不解地问道。「这与我的命运有什么关系吗？」  
看着一脸茫然的Viserra，女巫发出一阵诡异的笑声，听起来像是蛤蟆在嘶叫，「喔，亲爱的小姐，我的意思是，如果你执意要与错误的爱人结合的话，你定会为他而付出一切，包括生命的。」  
Viserra听见女巫的话，怒火瞬间就涌上了心头，她刚想夺过女巫视若珍宝的水晶球，大声怒骂她的无礼。  
但女巫却像早已料到她的反应一样，用皱巴巴的左手轻轻摩挲着破旧的水晶球，轻笑着道，「年轻的小姐，如果你无法收敛好情绪的话，我可就不告诉你，与你的爱人密切相关的占卜了。」  
Viserra冷哼了一声，双手抱臂，半靠在古老的雕花木柱上，她打算看看这个“神通广大”的女巫，想跟她玩什么花样。  
令她惊讶的是，女巫连续说对了几个与他有关的私密问题。其中甚至有几个，是他们幼年时的秘事，除了彼此外，谁也不知道。  
Viserra愣了一瞬，好久之后才找回了自己的声音，「你的意思是，我与他的感情是错误的爱恋吗？」  
「不，不能这样说。」女巫笑得灿烂，她将蜡黄色的双手交叠起来，像是成年的老萝卜条山，「对于你来说，是错误的爱恋，但对他来说，却是正确的爱恋。」  
「如果你继续与他相爱，总有一天，你将会因他而亡。」  
听了巫女的话后，Viserra眼眸低垂，神情黯然，难以言明的苦痛像是汹涌澎湃的海水将她淹没，使她窒息，说不出话来。  
女巫似乎对她的反应很满意，一边轻轻摩挲着残破的水晶球，一边用像是被烈火烧灼过的嗓子尖声叫道，「喔，美丽的小姐，我可以保证，如果你离开了他，你绝对不会过早的离开人世。」她疯狂地大笑道，「但是，你再也不会遇到心爱的人了。」  
若是执意要与他相爱，注定会燃尽生命之火。  
回去之后，Viserra无声的婉拒了弟弟的关心，将自己关在房间里，沉默地注视着左手无名指上的银质戒指，简单的银环因温暖的阳光的照耀而折射出明晃晃的光。  
不知过了多久，当Viserra看见被夕阳晕染成橙黄色的天空后，那种温暖的感觉在心间蔓延开来。  
她想，她明白自己该做出怎样的决定了。  
III  
Belief  
「Stannis。」Viserra轻声唤着他的名字，伸手要他过来。  
「Vise，怎么了？」Stannis尽管不解，但他还是顺从地走到了Viserra面前。  
Viserra摇了摇头，低声说道，「Stannis，我好想你。」那双清澈明亮的丁香眼瞳里藏着Stannis不懂的情绪，但他误以为她是因他远行的时间过久，从而感到悲伤。  
他并不擅长安慰他人，但他愿意为了她而去尝试。她就像一束明亮的光芒，照亮了他空旷的内心。  
「Vise，我明白这次离开的时间太长了。对此，我—我感到很抱歉。」他并不擅长表达自己的情绪，因此，这份诚恳的道歉透露出尴尬。  
Viserra看着Stannis那别扭的模样，忍不住笑出了声。虽说他比她年长十岁，但她总觉得，在情感方面上，他仍像是孩童一样幼稚。  
面对Stannis向她投来的不解目光，Viserra的唇角微微上扬，勾起一个好看的弧度。  
「Stannis，再过来一些。」Viserra眉眼弯弯，像是盛满了希冀与期盼，向他愉快地喊道。  
Stannis点了点头，朝Viserra凑近了一些。  
「对。」Viserra嘴角上扬，笑得张扬，「作为你听我话的报答，我会送给你一件珍贵的礼物。」  
话音一落，Viserra踮起脚尖，主动地吻上了他的唇瓣，青涩而狂野地反复碾磨，同时，泪水无声的滑落，滚烫着他的肌肤。  
他伸手紧紧地抱住了她娇小的身躯，似乎是想要把自己的力量传达给她。  
她绝不会告诉他哭泣的原因。  
他不需要知道那么多。而且，她怕他得知预言后，会为了让她存活而选择离开她。那将是她最不愿意看到的事情。  
他总是那样正直顽固，不管在什么事上都不会改变。更何况，预言与她的生命有着密切的关联，他绝不会听从她的安排。  
即使已知悲剧结局，她也会像飞蛾扑火一般，奋不顾身的奔向他。  
就像她曾说过的那样，永远的爱着他，直到生命终结。  
如果无法与心爱之人在一起，那她活得再久又有什么用呢？  
她绝不会忘记，是他在布达佛斯的闹市上打退流氓，将她救下。某种意义上，是他救了她的命，如果她真的因为与他相爱而付出生命，也不过是将恩情还给他而已。  
她不会后悔，也没有必要后悔。  
「能够与你相识相爱，是我一生中最值得高兴的事情。」Viserra微笑着道，那双如紫晶石般澄澈的丁香眼瞳里蒙着一层薄薄的水雾。「真的。」  
Stannis疑惑地看着Viserra，那双如黑曜石般深邃的湛蓝瞳孔里隐隐闪着微光，他有些难以理解她的话语，她从没对他说过类似的话语，连爱都很少提及。直觉告诉Stannis，她一定是发生了什么重要的事，所以才会对他这样说。  
「Vise，你是不是有什么重要的事情，没有告诉我？」Stannis认真地注视着Viserra，一字一句地道，「如果真的发生了不好的事情，你大可以向我倾诉。」  
Viserra鼻头一酸，如断线珍珠般的泪珠便划过白腻面颊，落了下来。  
她从没在他的面前哭过这么多次，即使受了再多的委屈，她也会将悲伤藏在心里，而不是选择向他宣泄。  
她不像姐姐那般懂事乖巧，但她愿意为了他而改变。  
「我永远都是你的依靠。」Stannis抬手拭去了Viserra眼角的泪珠，神情庄重而温柔，「即使我暂时无法给你身份，但我对你的爱绝不会少。」  
「我知道。」Viserra唇角微弯，笑意盈盈。她一直都明白他的爱，他总是包容她的任性，原谅她的无知，关注她的所有。  
正是因为有了他的陪伴，她才不至于走上歪路。在那些艰难困苦的日子里，他每月寄来的书信是唯一支撑她继续生活的信念。  
Viserra眨了眨眼，以麋鹿般温柔灵动的目光注视着Stannis，用清脆悦耳的声音缓缓说道，「Stannis，给我一个孩子吧。这样，在你离开我的日子里，我也不会感到寂寞。」  
为了使他相信她的谎言，她定会扮演好一个完美无辜者的角色。  
「……好。」Stannis低声道。几乎是同时，Viserra的唇上便覆上了一阵温热，温柔却又不失强势。  
他轻易地撬开齿列，一步步往内侵入。舌尖缠绕间，她就像要窒息一般，浑身发软，就要向后倒下。幸好他及时伸手环住了她纤细的腰肢，轻轻将她拥入怀中。  
Viserra闭上双眸，细密纤长的银白睫羽微微颤动，像银蝶展翅般梦幻，白皙脸庞泛起淡淡红晕，像成熟苹果般甜美，她抬手环住他修长的脖颈，热烈地回应着他的吻，像是要把心底所有的激情都融入到这个吻中。  
她真想就此沉沦在他的温柔里，愿这场美梦永远没有清醒的时刻。  
IV  
Forever  
不管重来多少次，她都会重蹈覆辙。  
从她爱上他的那一刻起，两人的结局就已注定了。  
正值盛夏时节，窗台上放着的那盆荼靡已经盛放，每当轻柔微风吹过，清甜幽香便会扑面而来。  
Viserra喜欢荼靡，不论是本身还是花语，她都喜欢极了。  
末路之爱，听起来很悲伤，但却无比符合他们的爱情。  
「如果离开了我，你就能够拥有王权。那么，你会选择我，还是王权呢？」Viserra看似漫不经心的问道，实则内心慌乱无措。  
「我的选择，永远都只有你。」  
Stannis一怔，凝神看她，轻声说道。  
「如果失去了你，王权对于我来说，没有任何用处。」  
尽管她早就知道他的答案，但当她听见他亲口说出这句话的时候，还是忍不住心尖一颤。  
他用真诚的爱意来对待她，她如何能不爱他呢？  
在他面前，她的骄傲都化为灰烬，他就像裹着糖霜的毒药般，让她甘之如饴地饮下致命烈酒。她喜欢玫瑰也爱秋槐，但她最想要的，是他所赠的荼蘼。  
「Stannis，你真的很傻。」Viserra挑了挑眉，「如果换做是我，我肯定会毫不犹豫的选择王权。」那双明亮清澈的丁香瞳孔里溢满了笑意，仿佛在肯定她的话语。  
实际上，如果她真的像她所说的那般喜爱权力，又怎么可能会选择为他付出一切呢？  
明媚的阳光从敞开的玻璃窗里照入温暖的室内，将Viserra笼罩在其中，像是为她镀上了一层柔和的金色光晕。  
Stannis缓缓走到Viserra的身旁，抬手抚上那如丝绸般光滑的银白色卷发，任其在指间如瀑布般倾泻而下。  
Viserra的双颊微红，她有些不好意思的别开脸，将目光投向窗台上摆着的荼靡，洁白的花瓣浸在明亮的阳光里，显得格外动人。  
V  
Angel  
「Stannis，我想告诉你一个好消息。」Viserra笑得温柔，那双澄澈清亮的丁香眼瞳里的柔情仿佛溪水般流动。  
「我相信你一定会喜欢它的。」  
说罢，Viserra轻轻地牵起Stannis的左手，放在自己微微隆起的腹部上。她娇美的脸庞上泛起一丝笑意，带着即将身为人母的慈爱和Viserra独有的羞涩。  
「很快，我们将会拥有一个属于彼此的小天使。」  
Stannis轻柔地抚摸着Viserra微隆的腹部，感受着那轻微的颤动，想象着他们的未来。他的神情温和而平静，她能从那双深邃迷人的湛蓝眼瞳里看见前所未有的喜悦。  
这样的话，即使她没有办法再继续陪在他身边，他也不会觉得孤独吧。  
像他这样顽固的家伙，即使她劝他再找一位新的妻子，他也不会听的吧。想到这里，一股暖流涌上心头，Viserra唇角微弯，脸上泛起一丝笑意。  
对待感情忠贞不渝，这正是她喜欢他的原因之一。  
更何况，她才不想让别的女人代替她陪在他身边呢。他永远都只能是属于她一个人的。  
说她贪婪也好，说她狭隘也好。她真的很害怕，在她离开他后，会有一个比她更加优秀的姑娘取代她在他心中的地位。  
她实在太害怕失去了。正是因为她已经失去了太多，所以她再也无法再承受失去爱人的伤痛了。  
因此，Viserra心甘情愿的为他付出一切，只为了在他的心底留下铭心刻骨的痕迹。  
她要他永远爱她，永远只爱她一人。  
等她离去后，他们的孩子将会代替她陪伴在他身边，换句话说，这是生命的延续，也是爱意的延续。  
VI  
Hope  
在一个没有月亮的夜晚里，Viserra经过一番痛苦煎熬，终于迎来了一个属于他们的小天使。  
那是个安静乖巧的女儿，容颜精致如人偶般，结合了他们两个的五官优点。她有着紫罗兰色的眼瞳和鸦羽色的直发，雪白的脸颊，挺拔的鼻梁，樱粉的唇瓣。  
Stannis给女儿取名为Shireen，寓意为愉快的孩子。  
Viserra倚靠在Stannis的怀里，她温柔地将熟睡的女儿抱在怀里，娇美的脸庞上露出乏力而幸福的笑容。  
Danny坐在床边，神情关切地看着Viserra。  
「姐姐，可以让我抱抱Shireen吗？」  
「当然可以，不过你要小心点，别弄疼或是吵醒她，Danny。」  
Viserra微笑着把女儿放在Danny张开的臂弯里，Danny小心翼翼的抱着Shireen，生怕弄疼这个小天使。  
「姐姐，她真的好可爱。」  
Danny轻轻捏了捏Shireen粉嫩的脸颊，微笑着说。  
这是多么温馨美好的一幅油画。  
她多希望时间能够停留在这一刻，但愿离别之日永远不要来临。  
VII  
Opportunity  
篡位者死了。  
没人知道，Viserra听见这个消息的时候有多高兴。她欢快地抱起年幼的女儿，叫上茫然的弟弟，一起去集市上买了好多衣服和零食。  
期间，Danny斯一直处在疑惑状态，他从没见过在Stannis离开的时候，姐姐这么高兴过。  
莫非，姐姐又怀上了？随即他就否定了这个想法，不可能，Stannis已经走了半年时间了。  
「Danny，你在想些什么？」Viserra歪了歪头，疑惑地问道。  
听到Viserra的话后，Shireen转了转紫眸，好奇地盯着他看。  
「舅舅，你在想什么呀？」Shireen奶声奶气地问道。  
「没什么。」Danny连忙否认道，紧接着，他俊美的脸庞上露出笑容来，「Shireen乖，舅舅给你买糖苹果吃。」  
「好！」Shireen笑得灿烂，雪白的小脸上洋溢着笑意，如冬日里的暖阳般明亮。「我就知道，舅舅对我最好啦。」  
「Shireen这么可爱，舅舅当然会对你好。」Danny笑得温柔，他伸出左手轻轻捏了一下Shireen白嫩的小脸，逗得她咯咯直笑。  
看见眼前温馨的一幕，Viserra无奈地笑了笑，不知道为什么，Shireen跟Danny的关系出人意料的好，好到令她这个身为母亲的人都感到妒忌。  
回到家后，Viserra望着窗外漆黑的天空，原本雀跃的心情也随之阴郁下来。  
篡夺者虽然死于谋杀。可他名义上的儿子，仍坐在属于她的王座上。  
Viserra暗暗攥紧拳头，下定了决心。  
Viserra在心里默默想道，总有一天，她一定会亲手洗刷掉那些叛国者带给她的家族的屈辱，重新赢回那个属于她的宝座。  
等光荣之日的到来，Viserra将继位成为女王，而Stannis将会是她的国王，与她共同治理王国。她会封他们的爱情结晶，天真浪漫的Shireen为龙石岛公主。  
一切都还是未定数。  
接下来，没有硝烟的战争才刚刚拉开序幕。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇是半成品。  
> PS:剧情还没写完，目前只写了不到三分之一，以后应该会补全。


End file.
